sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Guristas Troop Reinvigoration Camp
thumbVorkommen: LowSec NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Guristas-Truppenerholungszentrum Popup: This deadspace complex has been annexed by the Guristas forces to house an entertainment and recuperation center for troops on leave. While the area is not heavily guarded by on-duty personnel, the complex is normally occupied by a wide range of warships and experienced off-duty military staff. '' ''DED Threat Assessment: Major (6 of 10) Bei diesem Komplex müssen in jedem Abschnitt alle Schiffe abgeschossen werden, um das Tor in den jeweils nächsten Abschnitt zu entriegeln. Erster Abschnitt thumb|Guristas Troop Reinvigoration Camp 1 Popup: This entrance pocket of the complex serves as a checkpoint to alert the internal pockets of the complex in the case of any intrusion or a Concord raid. '' ''The acceleration gate leading towards the Recuperation Tower is both scrambled by the resident Guristas pilots, making it critical to take out those peripheral defenses before advancing forth. *1 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Speaker) *10 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Nihilist) Der Phitatis Speaker hat einen Chip in seinem Wrack (Pith Guristas Spa-Card), Nutzen ist unbekannt. Strukturen: keine Beute. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Guristas Troop Reinvigoration Camp 2Popup: The so called 'Recuperation Tower' pocket appears to be a sector where Pith Guristas soldiers can rest and help themselves to a drink at the local cantina. It serves as a meeting point for troops coming in with weekend passes, to continue further into the festivities that take place deeper inside the complex. *7 Battleships (Pith Dismantler/Eradicator/Extinguisher/Obliterator) *13 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Enforcer/Executor) *13 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Nihilist/Renegade) *5 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) *1 Faction Cruiser (Intoxicated Commander) In den zwei "Guristas Recreational Supplies" findet man unbedeutendes Loot. Mit etwas Glück findet man im Wrack des "Intoxicated Commander" Dread Guristas Faction Beute. Dritter Abschnitt thumb|Guristas Troop Reinvigoration Camp 3Popup: According to intelligence reports, this pocket has been nicknamed 'Sin Boulevard' by the mercenaries that frequent this place of degeneracy. It is the central section of the complex and contains the main attraction for visiting members of the Guristas army. The acceleration gate leading deeper inside the complex is for high-rollers only, being a hub for gambling and bloodsport events. *1 Guristas Stasis Tower *4 Guristas Sentry Guns *4 Battleships (Pith Dismantler/Extinguisher/Obliterator) *7 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Enforcer/Executor) *21 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Nihilist) *1 Faction Cruiser (Guristas Harlot Procurer) In dem "Guristas Recreational Supplies" und "Munition Storage" findet man wieder nur unbedeutendes Loot. Wie schon im Abschnitt 2.... mit etwas Glück findet man im Wrack des "Guristas Harlot Procurer" Dread Guristas Faction Beute. Vierter Abschnitt thumb|Guristas Troop Reinvigoration Camp 4 - Captive Fighting ArenaPopup: This final sector of the reinvigoration camp houses casinos and a large arena for pitching involuntary captives of the Pith Guristas against each other in violent bloodsport events. According to intelligence reports, this pocket contains the greatest military might within the complex, being such a strong attraction for the wealthy and world-weary officers of the mercenary league. *3 Guristas Light Missile Batteries *3 Battleships (Pith Dismantler/Obliterator) *2-3 Battleships - Guristas Entertainment Officer (Pith Dismantler/Obliterator) *4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Enforcer/Executor) *3 Cruiser (Pithum Ascriber/Killer/Murderer/Silencer) *8 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Guerilla/Nihilist/Renegade) *9 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) Die "Captive Fighting Arena" lässt bei Abschuss ein 19th Overseer's Personal Effects fallen, ausserdem besteht die Chance auf Medium Faction Loot, eine Gila Blueprint und im besten Fall Pithum A-Type Module. Die 3 "Confiscated Property Container" sind hingegen nicht einmal das Öffnen wert. Die Casinos lassen meist Personen oder Handelsware fallen. Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:LowSec